Legendary Chosen One
by Royal-Canadian-Flame
Summary: Arceus can't find a chosen one so he makes one. Ash is a mew Fem!ash aura!Ash op!Ash May have a paring. -R.C.F
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is inspired by em'Master Pokemon'/em both of them. Will not be written in the order of the events happenin., but the order I wright them**.

Chapter One

Tree of Beginning

(+-+-+)

Two mews and one pikachu sat together on a crystal, several people were seen at a distance away. One person could not believe what she was seeing while the other three were acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"So, how have you been since I last saw you?" The normal mew asked the shiny one.

"I've been great! And I even got stronger." The shiny one answered with a smile. After a few more minutes the shiny mew came flying toword the group of people and hid in a green backpack.

(+-+-+)

Hall of Origins [==] Ten years before first episode

(+-+-+)

Arceus stood looking across the world for someone to be his chosen one, and he was growing frustrated.

"FINE! If I can't find a chosen one, I'll make one!" Arceus bellowed. Hours later Arceus had everything he needed and began the process.

"Well, this is… unexpected." Arceus said to himself as he looked at his creation. The being was a shiny blue female mew with faint turquoise lines that seemed to be glowing, the part that surprised Arceus was the fact that the mew was using the electric plate as a chew toy. Arceus had Celibi and Mew find the chosen a home, only telling them that her name was Ash.

(+-+-+)

Right after spearow attack

(+-+-+)

Pikachu was franticly shacking the unconscious Ash, terrified of what could happen if he failed. Ho-oh was flying overhead when she saw a pikachu shacking a mew and went to investigate. Ho-oh cleared her throat upon landing, the pikachu turned with terrer in it's eyes.

"Ho-oh, I swear it was an accident! I didn't mean to hit her! It just happend!" Pikachu immediately stated clearly scared nearly to death.

"Pikachu, relax. Arceus taught me just what to do if his daughter ever was like this." Ho-oh told Pikachu with a smile, I think, "And now I will show you."

With that said Ho-oh gently tickled Ash's stomach with her wing. Ash started to giggle and shot up into the air, a shimmering white sphear in her hands. Ho-oh looked surprised to see the sphear, Ash looked around and made the energy she had dissipate.

"On, Hi Ho-oh!" Ash happily said as she flooted around.

"Ash, your father asked that I deliver some items to you." Ho-oh told the mew that was orbiting her head.

(+-+-+)

Unova upon arriving

(+-+-+)

Ash steped off the boat with Pikachu on one shoulder and Zoura on the other.

"Yes! We're finally here!" Ash yelled, and quickly noticed the thunder clouds. "On come on!"

"Chosen One." Ash heard a voice seemingly yell, but nobody was reacting, "Meet me in the near by forest."

Ash immediately started to head towards the forest. A few hours later Ash found herself deep in the forest, when she suddenly heard a loud thump behind her.

"So you came." The voice from earlier said and Ash turned to face the source. "They say you have a way with the electric type, and I have seen it, so I wish to reward you by allowing your pikachu to use my signature move."

"Wow thank you so much." Pikachu thanked the giant black dragon for it's gift. The dragon left in a giant bolt of lightning.

"Hey you! What was that bolt of lightning?" A girls voice asked from behind the trees.

(+-+-+)

Hall Of Origin [==] First movie

(+-+-+)

Arceus was furious with Mew and Mewtwo, and could you really blam him? They did turn his daughter to stone, his _only_ daughter. It was also safe to say that Dialga and Polkia were angry as well but not as angry as Girentina and Arceus. All the legendarys except Arceus, the creation trio Mew, and Mewtwo were hidding.

"I am sorry, but I did not know any of this at the time and was focused on my revenge." Mewtwo stated with a slight tremer in her voice.

"She steped between us after we had already launched the attacks!" Mew pointed out hoping to help Arceus see reason, it did not work.

"That is not the point, the point is that you turned my daughter to STONE!" Arceus yelled in anger. Celibi had an idea, one she new would work.

"Ash would want you to forgive them as I'm sure she has." Celibi informed Arceus, who took a deep breath and nodded.

"You have apologized and Ash is fine so you are forgiven." Mew and her clone sighed in relieaf.

(+-+-+)

 **so that's my new story idea so yeah. Ash is female but her human disguise is still the same as the anima.**

 **Only update she I have time.**

 **Happy holidays**

 **-R.C.F**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Are disclaimers really necessary? We are on after all.**

Chapter Two

(+-+-+)

End of Hoopa movie

(+-+-+)

Arceus was struggling to hold the corruption at bay to allow Hoopa and a human to escape it. Something caught the legendary's eye and he looked over at it to see his daughter trying to pull Hoopa out of a portal. The sight of his daughter gave Arceus more strength. Hoops and his friend came flying out of the portal, so Arceus released the corruption.

"Hey! Guys look, what is that?" Serena asked while pointing at Arceus.

"Arceus." The two friends of Hoopa whispered under their breath. Everyone except Ash and her pokemon steped back when Arceus started to move towards them.

"How is my chosen one doing as of late?" Arceus asked his daughter.

"I'm doing fine Dad." Ash answered with a smile, Pikachu face pawed at his trainers lack of not telling everyone who she is.

"Ash, you just told two people who you are." Clement told his friend with a blank look on his face.

"Not like we can't trust them." Ash told her friends with a roll of her eyes.

(+-+-+)

After Finding Charmander - Kanto

(+-+-+)

"Hey you!" Damien heard a voice shout angrily behind him.

"Who me?" He asked without turning around.

"Yes you!" The voice yelled again and Damien turned around. What he saw shocked him, for flooting in front of him was a shiny new and it was angry.

"You think it's fun leaving a pokemon out in the rain to die?!" The mew asked while getting closer to Damien. Damien doesn't get a chance to answer as the mew hits him in the gut with it's tail.

{××××}

"Ash, what were you thinking!" Misty yelled at her friend.

"That he's a jerk." Pikachu mumbled.

(+-+-+)

Early Unova

(+-+-+)

Ash, Iris, and Cilen managed to push their way to the front of the crowd of people to see a stage. People in strange clothes were on the stage.

"People, we of team Plasma are here to tell you about our goal of pokemon liberation." One of the people on the stage announced. There were murmers among the crowd.

"Yes that is right, we have abused pokemon for too long," another one continued.

"Is what their saying true Ash?" Iris asked with a frown.

"Nah, if it were true Dad would have stopped it a long time ago." Ash answered with a shrug.

"Well their wrong no matter what! You saved me and my Mom." Zoura declared.

"Your pokemon just now, said that you saved it's life." A voice said from behind Ash.

"You can understand her?" Iris asked the stranger.

"No I can hear her heart." The stranger answered, "My name is N."

"On well Hi N, my name is Ash."

"I'm Iris"

"And I'm Cilen."

"I do not understand how I can tell but you Ash don't seem to be telling the whole truth." N said with a frown, "It is probably nothing, so goodbye."

(+-+-+)

Voice of the forest - end

(+-+-+)

Ash was furious at the Iron Masked Maurader. If you wanted to know why, just remember that Ash is _very_ protective of her family.

"Hahaha, no one can stop me now!" The Iron Masked Maurader announced while laughing.

"Hey you!" Ash called out getting the Maurader's attention. The Maurader turned around only to be hit by a glowing blue sphear.

{×××}

"On, hello Ash." Prof. Oak said upon seeing who was on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, professer how many of the starters were there really left when I started my journey?" Ash asked prof. Oak.

"Ash, that is such a rude thing to ask." Misty told Ash.

"Two." The professor answered Ash with a sigh.

"Well thank you for hidding them." Ash said with a smile.

(+-+-+)

 **AN: It may be a short chapter but the only other sequence I could think of I want to save for later**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Will get more humerus as it goes.**

 **-R.C.F**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have nothing to say here at all!**

Chapter Three

(+-+-+)

Half way through Hoenn

(+-+-+)

Ash was holding her tail nervesly while she sat on her bed with Latias.

"What's the matter Ash?" Latias asked her best friend.

"I've never been to a slumber party before." Ash answered as she tuged on the hem of her shirt.

"Ash, what does your shirt say on it?" Ash heard Misty ask her.

"It says 'Follow the arrow to find the princess of the universe'." Ash answered while blushing, "And it's pointing up at me."

"That is the most adorable thing ever, although that might be because it's true." May said with a smile.

"See I told you they'd like it." Latias said giving the shiny new a hug.

"So Ash I heard from Misty that you have a crush on pikachu." May told her friend with a smile.

"Wh-what? No I don't!" Ash shouted defensively.

"On that's right! It's not a crush it's love." Misty said after a minute.

{××××}

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" Ash shot by clearly chasing Misty.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"Dunno."

(+-+-+)

My. Moon [==] kanto

(+-+-+)

Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu walked into the cage of Mt. Moon carefully looking around themselves, well, all except Ash who could apparently see in the dark. The group came across the room where all the clafariy were with the giant moonstone.

"Um, Miss. Mew may I ask why your here?" One of the clafariy asked Ash while looking at the ground.

"Um Ash, did that pokemon call you ' _Miss. Mew_ '?" Misty asked her friend sounding confused.

"You guys understood that!?" Ash asked jumping to her feet.

"Understood it, of course we did! It was said in English!" Brock praticly yelled out his answer to his friends question.

"On, well ah, shit." Ash said to herself, "Well you guys would have found out anyway so, fuck it."

Ash changed into her true form and, just to make sure her friends could see, activated her aura making her eyes and the turquoise lines on her body to glow a bright neon purple.

"I still don't get the Miss part." Misty said as she looked at her friend.

"I'm female." Ash informed her friends with a roll of her eyes.

"But, why exactly are you glowing? Also, how?" Brock asked Ash with curieosity.

"I'm glowing so you guys can see me, and I am glowing because of my aura." Ash answered her friends questions.

"But I thought aura was an aqua blue color." Misty stated in a rather annoying way.

"Wait, you can see that it's purple?" Ash asked her friends clearly shocked.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't we?" Misty asked.

"Because only aura users can see someone's true aura and even then they wouldn't be able to see mine because I'm a legendary." Ash answered in a very matter of fact way.

"You still need to teach me to use my aura." Pikachu told his trainer.

(+-+-+)

Sometime Unova

(+-+-+)

Ash and her friends were eating their lunch. Most of the group were eating Brock's special cooking but Ash was eating a special blend of pokemon food disguised as chily as well as being used like pepper, she also had a bag of it disguised as trail mix. Through her aura sight Ash could see Pikachu running towards them.

"Ash! Theres a group of wild Pokémon attacking us and there trying to take Scragy saying that we stole one of their hatchlings!" The yellow mouse told his trainer. Ash dropped everything and her eyes flashed purple, Iris and Cilen could feel the anger that Ash was emiting and it terrified them.

"Take me to them, NOW!" Ash told her starter.

{××××}

Snivy, Tepig, Oshawatt, and Unfezent store between Scragy and a group of two hundred Scrafty.

"Just return the hatchling and we'll forget about this whole thing." One Scrafty told the group.

"Except we can't return something we never toke." Tepig told the hoard of wild pokémon.

"LIES, you must of stolen it!" What appeared to be the leader stated while another Scrafty snuck behind Ash's pokémon and reached for Scragy only for a glowing purple sphear to hit him in the side of the head.

"Stay away from my SON!" Ash yelled as she came out of the bushes.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" The Scrafty leader asked Ash.

"My name is Ash and I am Arceus' daughter." Ash answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Lies, Arceus has no daughter." The Scrafty leader stated. Ash rolled her eyes, clearly unovas pokémon know nothing about her.

"I also happen to be the chosen one and a legendary." Ash told the wild pokémon.

"Yes well you are also a psychic type and there are two hundred of us."

|¿?|

To be continued…

(+-+-+)

Refection cave-Kalos

(+-+-+)

"Face it guys we're lost." Bonnie told her friends.

"We are not lost." Clemont told his sister.

"We're taking the scenic route." Serena told the group.

"That's it, we are taking my way." Ash annouced, "Hey you there Gira?" Ash taped on one of the walls and a pair of eyes appeared on the wall.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"Hey Bro, can we travel through your world?" Ash asked her brother.

"Yes of course you can lil'sis." Girintina answered.

(+-+-+)

 **AN: sorry for the delay. So we have an interesting sleep over and some pokémon trying to take Scragy, yeah that's a bad idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this story is going better than I expected, so thank you.**

Chapter Four

1 year after Kalos - Rota

(+-+-+)

Ash was laying on her bed in her bedroom at the Rota castle with Pikachu. Pikachu was asleep, while Ash lay awake looking at the egg resting in a make shift nest on the floor.

"You know we have to tell your father about us sometime?" Pikachu asked Ash somehow waking up without her noticing.

"Do we?" Ash asked her mate, while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes."

(+-+-+)

Hoenn - desert

(+-+-+)

Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Pikachu were walking through the desert. Ash and Pikachu were grumbling about something.

"Ash, whats the matter now?" May asked the only other female trainer in their group.

"I fucking hate sand." Ash answered with a slight growl in her voice.

"Ash, language." May attempted to scold her friend, to which Brock and Pikachu were trying to hold in their laughter.

"English." Ash said with a small smile, nobody ever corrected Ash on her language, "Stupid sand always getting stuck in my fur and my eyes."

(+-+-+)

Lucario and the mystery of Mew

(+-+-+)

"I can't wait until you return to the hall again." Arceus told a strange pokémon. The pokémon looked almost identical to Arceus except it had a pair of wings on it's back instead of the gold ring Arceus has and it was clearly female.

"You know that requirs me to sacrifice all my power and sever all links I have with anything, and you also know that I might not live long enough to do that." The pokémon told Arceus

"I know Angelica, I know." Arceus said with a sigh, "I still fear the Rockets plan and even more so how close they are to achiveing their plans."

"You have nothing to worry about they know not of our daughter." The pokémon now known as Angelica told Arceus.

{××××}

"Ash, I wish to join you on your journey because your aura is so powerful and I can sense additional power within you some locked away and some readily available." Lucario told Ash.

"Sure." Ash said before tapping Lucario with a pokéball.

(+-+-+)

One year after kalos - Pewter City

(+-+-+)

Brock was preforming a check up on all of the many eggs that rested in his breeding center when Misty walked in holding small bundle.

"Brock were you as rambunctious as Coal when you were a kid?" Misty asked her husband.

"Yes."

(+-+-+)

A week before episode one

(+-+-+)

Ash was floating in her dreamland with her father trying to learn to use judgment and learning about her domain.

"Now, remember Ash, all legendry's have their own domains, yours just happens to be physics." Arceus told his daughter.

"Which makes me as powerful as you, right dad?" Ash asked her father.

"No, it means you will be stronger than me." Arceus answered his daughter.

(+-+-+)

After temple of the sea

(+-+-+)

"Goodbye Manaphy!" May called out to the pokémon as it left.

"That was fun." Max said with a smile.

"Only because we're used to this kind of thing." Brock said and than he looks around, "where's Ash?"

"Oh, she said something about testing the king of the sea power by meditating underwater." May answered.

(+-+-+)

Midway Johto

(+-+-+)

"Remember, aura isn't just a type of power but is a life-force, your life-force. Aura is your connection to the world around you, almost everything, magic or science, relates back to aura." Ash told her starter as he began to form an aura sphere made up of electric typed aura, "That's great, now you just have to separate your aura into it's base elements, electricity and untyped aura."

"What will happen once I do that?" Pkachu asked his trainer while maintaining his focus.

"It will make it so that whenever you use your aura it will be untyped unless you want it to be your normal aura, and it will allow you to use the electrical energy that your aura contains in normal attacks which will make them stronger." Ash answered with a smile, "You know because it's not like you have more electrical energy within you than five Raichus put together."

"Yeah." Pikachu said with a slight smile. Pikachu managed to separate his aura into it's base elements, in one paw he held a sphere of crackling electricity, while in the other he held a shimmering golden-brown sphere. Pikachu made the ball of electricity fizzle out of exsistence and focused on the untyped aura sphere he now held in his hand.

"Now memorize the feeling that your aura gives you, let it spread through your body, relax, keep your eyes closed and let your aura take over. Don't panic if nothing happens right away. Now I want you to focus your aura in your paws, legs, and eyes." Ash told her starter to which Pikachu obayed, "Now I want you to run and jump around the clearing for ten seconds and then punch a tree." Ash told Pikachu and so Pikachu did as told.

"You did thirty laps jumped ten feet up and completely destroyed a tree, so good job." Ash said.

(+-+-+)

 **AN: it was mentioned to be uploaded yesterday but I didn't have ttime.**

 **More of Ash's power is discovered.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I love the way I'm doing this, I don't need to worry about the set up.**

Chapter Five

Conoon of destruction

(+-+-+)

Ash looked down to see that she and everyone around her were standing in the water with the cocoon.

"On shit." Ash said before she jumped out of the water and landed on top of the cocoon as it glowed brightly before Yvetel emerged from it, not noticing Ash.

"Who dares to disturb me!" Yvetel yelled, making Ash realize just how angry he truly was. Yvetel started to fire off random oblivion wings.

"Yvetel is really angry." Clemont pointed out as he watched the destruction pokémon fly around.

"And powerful." Bonnie added to what her brother said.

(+-+-+)

When Ash met May

(+-+-+)

May was ridding her bike down the road when she heard something interesting and odd.

"Man, I wish Brock were here, his pokémon food is the best, on and his human food to I guess." What sounded like a boy said.

"Pika kachu." May heard a Pikachu.

"Yes of course I have a way out of this forest." The boy spoke, "I'll just transform into my true form and fly us out."

The last part shocked and confused May so much that she fell from her hidding spot and into a bush, she felt an electric shock pass through her and saw her bike get fryed.

"On shit, it's a human girl!" The boy praticaly yelled, "So how much did you hear?"

"Everything past Brock." May answered looking up at the boy.

"We are screwed." The boy seemed to tell his Pikachu.

"Yeah you are, you ruined my bike!" May yelled at the boy.

"On for fuck sakes not this again." The boy said with a sigh.

"Hey wait, your Ash Ketchem!" May exclaimed loudly.

(+-+-+)

Ash vs. Scrafty horde

(+-+-+)

Snivy had grown tired of the Scrafty and his crap, so she hit him with a leaf storm and felt herself getting stronger. After the leaf storm hit the clearing erupted into a warzone, attacks were being fired off every which way at such large numbers that you would be unable to name them all. Pikachu was dodging attack after attack, taunting the Scrafty the whole time.

"Come on can't even hit one little mouse." Pikachu taunted as he dodged several dark pulses and high jump kicks. Snivy was mearly walking around with a leaf storm raging around her which was only getting more powerful, and Snivy looked quite smug about this fact. Oshawatt was bouncing water guns between the scrafty hitting around three a second with his five streams of water. Tepig was treating the fight like a game of bowling while using flame charge. Unfezent was flying around viewing off all of her attacks with no pattern whatsoever. Scragy, was eating an apple while he enjoyed the show. Ash was charging what looked like a judgment before she fired it and knocked out the remaining one hundred of the scraftys.

{××××}

"Is everything all right Ash?" Cilan asked his friend.

"Everything is perfectly aright." Ash answered with a smile.

(+-+-+)

Unknown location - kalos

(+-+-+)

"Is it ready for testing yet?" Giovoni asked a scientist over the phone.

"Well no sir, we just managed to make a stable one and we need to record all data now in case it fails." The scientist answered his boss.

"Will it be ready for testing once you've recorded the data?" Giovoni asked.

"Yes we will soon begin testing the power drain soon." The scientist answered.

"Good, report your findings to me." Giovoni hung up phone, "Soon, team Rocket will rule the world and no one can stop us."

{××××}

What Giovoni didn't realize or even had the power to realize, was that sixteen years before hand the earth goddess Angelica saw what was to happen and set out to warn her mate of the impending doom that the world faced, which lead to the creation of the chosen one, their daughter.

(+-+-+)

Indego league closing ceremony

(+-+-+)

"And those are the top right trainers in this year's league." Mr. Goodshow announced, "Now in third, we have, Gary Oak!"

"In second we have, Richie Logdhorn!"

And in first we have, Ash Ketchem!" Ash couldn't believe that she had won the indego league, she didn't think she'd make it this far. Every one heard a bird squwak and they all looked at the fire pit that contained the flame of Moltres to see Moltres come out of the pit.

(+-+-+)

 **AN: almost didn't get this out on time. Might not update for a couple weeks between exams and my sumitives and other stuff, I'm surprised I've been able to update as often as I have been. Please Review.**

 **-R.C.F**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter will be the deepest one yet, maybe overall.**

Chapter Six

beginning of the end - five years after Kalos

(+-+-+)

Giovanni smiled to himself as he gazed upon his science divisions latest creation.

"It's time to test out our latest creation." one scientist told his boss.

"And I know exactly who to test it on." Giovanni told everyone in the room, "And I think we will call this MewThree."

{xxxx}

Ash and her Pokémon were training at the tree of beginning when her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Ash speaking." Ash said as she answered the phone, "On hey Misty, what's up?"

"Ash, team Rocket is attacking Pallet with some kind of new pokémon, so get down here ASAP!" Misty's voice came through the phone.

"I'll be right there."

(+-+-+)

Genasect movie - do I need to say where? Ah well, Unova

(+-+-+)

Mewtwo had just announced that there was no place in the world for the Genesect and was charging a powerful attack in her paws. Ash knew exactly what Mewtwo was going to do and she would not allow it.

"Stop! Everyone has a place in the world." Ash said as she stepped between Mewtwo and the Genesect. Mewtwo was about to launch her attack anyway but she heard several voices tell her not to and all in their own way. This fact scared Mewtwo slightly so she didn't fire her attack.

"Move out of the way, or I will go through you." Mewtwo growled out at Ash.

"I'd like to see you try." Ash told Mewtwo, to which Mewtwo did try. Ash formed a shimmering purple sphear in her right hand and held it out in front of herself, Mewtwo ramed into that sphear and was sent flying back. Mewtwo get up off the ground and tryed again, only to fail once more only this time to a thunderbolt that Ash had fired.

"You can't get past me." Ash informed Mewtwo causing the genesect leader to realize the error of his ways.

(+-+-+)

First day as a trainer

(+-+-+)

An alarm clock blared loudly which was the cause of it's ultimate demise as a purple sphear collided with the clock and destroyed it. A small blue mew with turquoise lines on her body floted out of the bed and transformed into a human boy.

"Ash! It's time for breakfast." A woman called from down the stars. The human disguised mew imedently shot down the stars. A lone green backpack sat on the floor beside the bed, forgotten for the time being.

"You made pancakes, right Delia?" The mew asked the woman.

"Yes of course I did Ash." Delia told the mew. Later, after breakfast Ash left the house in order to get her started and start her journey.

(+-+-+)

Power of one

(+-+-+)

Ash stood on top of lugia as he flew towords the large ship that currently is holding moltres, zapdose and articuno captive.

"Remember Lugia, this idiot thinks he is the chosen one so, lets show him how he's wrong." Ash told her friend. The man who had the legendary birds was most definitely insane.

"I understand that Ash, what I do not understand is how he managed to grab all three orbs." Lugia told the real chosen one.

"I'll have to rehide them until I can merge them with the other artifacts." Ash said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Just make a poket dimension and use it as a vault for all this stuff." Lugia suggested. Pikachu blinked.

"Why didn't we think of that?" The small yellow mouse asked his trainer.

(+-+-+)

Training for Kalos league

(+-+-+)

Ash walked around the large cave that he and her pokémon were using for their training. She had all her pokémon working on there weak points by learning new strategy help them agenst types their weak to, as well as taking attacks that are super effective in order to build up an immunity to them. Some of her pokémon were working on their own attacks in order to learn new attacks and make themselves stronger.

"Everyone is working hard." Ash said before she started training with the other pokémon.

(+-+-+)

6 years after Kalos

(+-+-+)

Giovanni looked at MewThrre within the glass tube.

"Does the power transfer work?" He asked one of the scientist.

"Yes all we need now are things to take power from." The scientists answered.

"We will go after the legendary pokémon." The Rocket Boss answered. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise.

"We just need to make sure Ash Ketchem doesn't get in the way."

(+-+-+)

 **AN: this story only has a few chapters left until the sequel, but I will keep updating this story**

 **-R.C.F**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: second last chapter than I continue.**

Chapter Seven

begaining of the end part 2

(+-+-+)

Ash arrived in her old home town to see what appeared to be a blue Mewtwo, the Pokémon reminded Ash of herself, which scared her a bit.

"You, are my apparent target." The pokémon said while pointing at Ash, "I am MewThree."

"No, you are dead, so fucking dead." Ash said with a dark look on her face.

The things done and the things said are not even aloud in a mature story, also words can't explain what was done.

Ash was looking for MewThree hoping her last attack had killed him. Ash quickly realized that team Rocket had recovered the reamains of MewThree in order to save his life.

"Shit, now he'll come back."

(+-+-+)

Meeting Iris

(+-+-+)

Iris was walking through the woods when she saw a giant blue lightning bolt, being the curious person she was she started to head towards the bolt. When Iris arrived she saw another blog and noticed a boy with a zoura and Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Hey you! What was that bolt?" She called out as she entered the clearing. The boy turned around to look at her.

"On that was Zecrom leaving." The boy answered with a small smile.

"What was Zecrom doing here?" Iris asked after gasping in surprise.

"He was giving my Pikachu a gift." The boy answered.

"I have always wanted to see Zecrom, and he's given you a gift." Iris exclaimed, "Can I travle with you"

"Sure but there's somethings I should tell you though." The boy told Iris, "My name is Ash Ketchem."

Ash then explained who she was, what she was, and what she's done in life.

"Wow, you are so much cooler than I thought." Iris told Ash.

(+-+-+)

Mewtwo returns

(+-+-+)

Ash looked around and realized that the island was surrounded by Rocket thugs.

"This looks like a problem." Mewtwo said as she looked at Ash.

"This might be a challenge." Ash said before releasing all her pokémon and flu off to fight team Rocket. The battle lasted hours until team Rocket retreted, but that was not good enough for Ash. Ash stopped several of them so they could be arrested.

"How did you catch them?" An officer asked Ash.

"We must of caught them off guard." Ash answered with a shrug.

(+-+-+)

Just before Kalos league

(+-+-+)

Ash sat in her spot in the hall of origen watching as several of the other legends faught amungst them self's.

"Ash could you come here, please?" Arceus asked his daughter.

"Yeah what's up dad?" Ash asked after going over to her father.

"I'd like to take you to see someone who wants to meet you." Arceus told his daughter and then proceeded to lead her they arrived Angelica came out of nowhere, literally.

"Mom?" Ash asked Angelica, who nodded with a small smile. Ash attempted to tackle her mother in a bear hug.

"Thank you for bringing her here." Angelica thanked her mate.

"No problem." Arceus answered. Ash and Angelica spent the meeting talking to each other and catching up.

(+-+-+)

Ten years after Kalos

(+-+-+)

"Do we have enough power for the plan to work?" Giovoni asked a scientist.

"Yes but we need more power for a garinteed take over." The scientist answered.

"Good."

{××××}

Arceus was furious, team Rocket had kidnapped five of the legendarys. The legends that where stolen were, Ho-oh, Darkrai, Zapados, Regice, and victini. Arceus' biggest worry was that they would catch Ash. Little did he know team Rocket didn't know about Ash.

{××××}

Palkia, Dialga, and Girentina were talking in the reverse world.

"I can't believe our sister thinks father doesn't know about her mate." Dialga said with a light laugh.

"I can't believe father hasent said anything." Palkia said trying not to sniker.

"I can't believe you guys care." Girentina stated with a smile.

"Your right, why do we care." Palkia and Dialga said together before bursting out in a laughing fit.

(+-+-+)

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter but next one will be longer and imedently followed by the sequel.**

 **Please review, I want to know your opinions.**

 **-R.C.F**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: final main story chapter, man it's been a good run but the story will continue to be updated as a way of explaining some of the sequel. The sequel will be up not long after this under the name, LCO: 5,000 Years Later. You should check it out.**

Chapter Eight

The Rocket plan Unfolds

Unkown location

(+-+-+)

"We shall start our attack in Rota." Giovoni told his army.

{××××}

Rota

{××××}

Ash was laying in her bed when she heard an explosion and saw people running away from something, they were all screaming. Ash jumped into the air and called out for all her pokémon to come to her aid. Once Ash arrived at the source of all the commotion, which was the city square, she saw MewThree.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! He's back." Ash said clearly annoyed. A v-generate went flying over her head.

"And he's got more power than last time!" Pikachu said as he caught up to his mate. MewThree turned towards Ash and stopped his attacks.

"Ah, Ash I knew you would come out if a caused a little caos." The clone said with an evil smirk.

"A little caos." Ash stated while jestering around herself.

"Yes, compared to what I can do with my full power. Now die!" MewThree launched a sacred fire at Ash. The shiny mew barely managed to dadge the attack before foreign off a aura sphere. MewThree waved a hand and destroyed the sphere of energy. Ash's pokémon arrived at that moment but a tone of team Rocket grunts came out of bidding and reliesed their pokémon. The city of Rota became a warzone with attacks of all kinds going in every direction, most trainers were to scared or to far away to reliese their pokémon and help.

(+-+-+)

Brock, Misty, and their son were watching the fight on their TV in Kanto, only because they could not go and help.

"Mom, is that the mew you were telling me about?" Cole asked his mother.

"Yes dear she is." Misty answered her son, "come on Ash you can do it."

"I know you will win." Brock said while watching nervisly.

(+-+-+)

May and Max were in a pokecenter watching the news.

"Ash can win right May?" Max asked his older sister.

"I hope so Max, I hope so." May answered.

(+-+-+)

Dawn, Iris, and Cilen were all to signed to say anything about the battle that was going on.

(+-+-+)

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie have not yet heard of the battle.

(+-+-+)

Everyone in Pallet were watching intently and hoping their hero would win.

(+-+-+)

Ash and her pokémon were losing the battle, they were outnumbered and outmached by MewThree. Arceus arrived in time to See Ash get thrown into a wall and go limp before hitting the ground.

"Ash!" In that split second, team Rocket brought Arceus down to the ground.

"Get the power drain ready!" Giovoni yelled at some grunts. Arceus would not let that happen and he began to glow as he transfered his power to his daughter. Once the transfer was completed Arceus disappeared and a wave of energy was sent blasting out. The energy wave filled the pokémon with strength and the trainers with courage. All the trainers around begain to relies their pokémon and faught back.

(+-+-+)

Ash could feel power flow into her body but she was unable to wake up. The shiny Mew recognized where she was, she was in the location where she met her mother.

"Ash my dear, its good to see you." Angelica said as she appeared before her daughter.

"Why can't I leave! I need to get back out there." Ash shouted in a mix of fear joy and anger.

"I need to transfer all my power to you first." Angelica said before beginning to transfer her power.

(+-+-+)

Ash woke up and took a look around at all the carneg going on and decided to put an end to it all.

"ENOUGH!" Ash yelled out and everyone stopped to look at her.

"You can not stop us so have you given up yet?" MewThree asked with a raised brow.

"No, it is you who can not win. We will prevail, and you know why?" As asked her enemy's who all shoock their heads, "Because we have hope, love and most of all the will to win."

"No matter how many times you strike us down we will always come back to fight again." Ash was charging a massive judgment as she spoke, "We are always getting stronger, smarter, faster, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ash launched the sphere and vaperized MewThree, she then went down to Giovoni.

"This is not the end! Team Rocket shall rise again." The Rocket Boss said trying to convince himself.

No one knows how or why, but Goivonis body was never found.

Ash and her pokémon went up to the hall of origen to find all the legends cheating for them. Arceus and Angelica went over to there daughter.

"You are the leader now Ash." Arceus said with a smile.

"We're proud of you dear." Angelica said.

(+-+-+)

All of Ash's friends were celebrating in palet town. A new tradition formed that day, on this day every year a party would be thrown to celebrate the defete of MewThree, a tradition that would last five thusand years or longer.

(+-+-+)

Unknown to every one a painting in a cave on a far away land dipicted all of Ash's adventures and it showed more so much more, including the return of MewThree. This was not the only cave that dipicted the chosen one, there were many more all picking up where one left off.

 **AN: that is chapter eight! The sequel will be delayed by a few hours and will be done within the next couple hours and will be posted later. Follow, fav and review if you enjoy the story and want to see more.**

 **-R.C.F**


End file.
